The Way of the Jedi
by SkyrVarulemai
Summary: A young boy's mother is killed during the hectic times in Coruscant after the Galactic Civil War. He seeks to become a Jedi, and avenge her death. Where he will learn the true way of the Jedi.
1. The Connection

It was an abnormally quiet night in Coruscant, even after the Rebellion's victory over the Empire the city had been in turmoil, with the elections going on, and the rise in robberies. The Coruscant Security Force was on high alert, mandatory screening stations were positioned throughout the city. Seeing as how the academy was closed, that left me at home, looking through a pile of holodisks, which had recordings of the wartime news reports.

"Imperial Fugitive, Luke Skywalker was spotted again today, his Incom T-65 X-Wing was spotted leaving Imperial space in the Tatoo System."

I stopped the holodisk there, as it depicted the image of Luke Skywalker – he didn't look like much of a criminal, and at such a young age, wreaking havoc throughout the Empire. The one who had destroyed the first Death Star, or at least that is what Mom says.. Just as I had finished examining him, I heard a knock at the door.

"Son! You'd better be home, I told you not to leave the house..!" She shouted as she continued to knock on the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming, don't stress yourself any more than you already have.." I replied, just as her ranting came to an end.

My fingers glided across the familiar surface next to the door, each correct entry sounding a slight chime; eventually opening the door as the correct sequences was entered.

"How is it out there, still as hectic as ever?" I asked her, as she set her datapad upon the table.

"Yes, and I still don't want you going outside. CSF Is still reporting numerous robberies a night.." With such, she would kiss me upon my forehead, and head off to bed.

I found myself lying in my bed for a few unsettling hours, I couldn't shake the odd feeling of nervousness that I had, but eventually I succumbed to the longing of slumber that had enveloped me.

I was awakened by a loud hiss, I sat up in my bed, a cold sweat running down my brow. I instinctively reached for the DL-44 Blaster that was given to me by my father, no more than a year ago, and ran into the kitchen. My ears perked up as I heard the screams of my mother, as she pleaded for the criminals for her life. Blaster fire would illuminate the whole apartment, as they took her life. As painful tears rolled down my cheeks, I could do nothing but cower in the corner of the kitchen, DL-44 firmly grasped in my palm.

I would remain there until the morning, someone had noticed the open door to our apartment, and came in to investigate. The CSF arrived no more than fifteen minutes after the discovery was made, confiscating the only thing that I had in remembrance of my father; they would escort me to CSF Headquarters.

"What is your name, son?" The head officer asked, as I sat in the cold chair, azure eyes staring down at the table before me.

"Torran Lightwaver." I answered reluctantly, eyes still fixated upon the table.

"Well Torran, I know it's hard for you, but we're going to have to ask you a few questions."

"First off, how old are you?"

"Ten.." I replied, cold tone in my voice.

"Alright then, where you born here on Coruscant, or somewhere else?"

"Here on Coruscant."

"Who were your parents?"

"Mara Lightwaver, and Jacen Lightwaver." It was very traumatizing for me, the man asking "who _were_ your parents?", I wasn't prepared to talk about them in the past tense.

"Very well then, let me just input this information here on the terminal, it won't take more than a minute.." He told me, as he keyed the information in on the information terminal that was before him, I sat there in pure silence, fists clenched in anger. Enraged about how he was treating the situation, he didn't care about them, neither does he care about me. It was merely a job, he _had_ to do such work. Fed up with it all, I leaned back in my chair, giving the table before me a swift kick in the side, knocking it over – to my delight, it caused him quite a scare. I stood up from the seat, running to the door, beating at the control panel to free myself from the prison of which I was held.

"Hey!!" He ran from the terminal to where I was, grabbing hold of both my arms, restraining me from beating the panel any further. To the best of my efforts, I threw my small body into him, barely making him step backwards.

"Calm down, kid! Hell, I know this is traumatizing, but throwing a fit won't do any good!" He paused for a moment, before speaking into his comlink. "C'mon, get this kid outta here. He's had enough for today."

I was then transferred to the witness block, put into a cell with an older man, by the looks of him he seemed to be a beggar, he was clothed in nothing more than a few unassuming bland robes, gray hair falling to his shoulders. He sat in the corner, silent, eyes closed. I slowly walked to the corner, examining him further, to see if he was even breathing. To my surprise, his eyes slowly opened.

"Ah, I see I have a visitor. Well, what is your name, friend?" He asked, in a soothing tone.

"..Torran Lightwaver," I replied, brow arched in curiosity at the man's kindness, and familiarity. It seems as if I had seen him somewhere before, perhaps in one of the holodisks I had at home.

"Ah, greetings Torran. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." The guards outside of my cell stopped by to look through the viewport of the door, all curious to see whom I was talking to.

"The hell is wrong with that kid? He's talking to himself, and staring at nothing more than a corner. Perhaps the incident with his mother, and father was hell of a lot more traumatizing for him than they thought.."


	2. The Beginning

I sat in the cell for weeks, talking to what I thought to be Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, I learned later that it was just actually an image of him; he was talking to me through the Force, a force that surrounds, and binds all living things. Jedi, and Sith are able to manipulate it, for either good, or bad. He taught me about the Force, and what had happened in the past 2,000 years – with the destruction of the Republic, and the rise of the Galactic Empire. The rise and fall of the Jedi, as well as the Sith.

"The lightsaber, it is a device of a more civilized age, a Jedi tool, and a Sith weapon." He explained one day.

That very sentence would be imprinted in my mind, like none of the others, and I wasn't sure why.

"So, Torran, you ask me so many questions. And why? Surely you have some reason." He asked, brow furrowed.

"My mother, and father were killed. I wish to avenge their deaths, I want to become powerful enough to put an end to whoever took their lives."

That was the last time I would ever have any contact with the old man. It didn't take much longer after that for the CSF to finish their investigation, and I was set free. Set out into an unforgiving world, with nothing more than a few thousand credits in my possession, the last gift from my parents. Obi-Wan had mentioned something about Luke Skywalker starting a Jedi Academy on the fourth moon of Yavin, an abandoned planet along the Outer Rim. No shuttles still ran to that region, so I would have to find some other means of transportation. So I set out on my journey to find a skilled pilot who could maneuver those dangerous regions, or even someone with those Hyperspace coordinates.

Entering the shuttleport of Coruscant, my first and foremost task was to get the hell off of this planet, which had done nothing more for me, than cause pain, and suffering.

"How much are tickets to Tattooine?" I asked the Ithorian who stood behind the counter at the Shuttleport.

"600 credits, plus the Galactic Travel Commission Tax. So, your total will be 625 credits." He replied, his BASIC a bit rusty.

Handing him the credits, I got my ticket and set off to Tattooine, some of the best pilots could be found there, the cheapest ticket was to Mos Entha.

The cantina there was a ragged one, hazy with foreign chemicals meant to accommodate the alien inhabitants. Obviously a child of my age was odd to them, as I could feel the eyes of many staring holes into the back of me as I sat down at the bar. The Rodian bartender took one look at me before bursting into a high-pitched laughter. "You have to be kidding me, kid! You shouldn't be in this place, where are your parents?"

Those azure eyes of mine looked up at him, burning with an inner rage. My right first would clench around the hilt of the DL-44 blaster provided to me from my father. As I stared at him, he was suddenly flung backwards, crashing into the shelves, countless drinks falling upon his limp body. He lay there, gnarled and broken by the invisible force that had rocked him so. The cantina would grow silent at the sound of him crashing into the wall for a moment, before the occupants returned to their drinks. I decided that it was an opportune moment to make my way from the cantina, as I had already caused enough damage. The force that propelled him backwards perplexed me, as I dwelled upon how I had managed to perform such a feat. It was the Force, no doubt. But how had I manipulated it? I had no Jedi training, nor had I ever even done anything beyond calming myself, which obviously hadn't worked in the situation. I found an abandoned hut along the Dune Sea, which was where I took up residence for the long days, and short nights on Tattooine.

There was evidence of someone else being there before me, as hyrdrospanners, and other tools littered a desk in the bedroom of the hut. In one of the drawers of the desk I found a crystal that glowed with a faint inner light, almost of a silver hue. I kept it in my pocket as a keepsake, as I almost felt drawn to it somehow. My search of a pilot would continue, thought to no avail. The price of traveling to such a dangerous region was quite high, it didn't take me long to find that out.

However, one night I was awakened prematurely, an odd sound coming from the front of the door. It was all too familiar to me, waking up in the middle of the night, a noise at the front door. It struck a chord deep within me, a cold feeling running up my spine, causing the hair to stand up on the back of my neck; a very eerie feeling indeed. I slowly crept to the front door, crystal held firm in my left hand, blaster in my right. As I got to the door, it swung open with a creak, a man standing before me. He was shrouded in dark robes, not menacing, almost comforting. His arm would brought upwards, to shield his eyes from the sand whipping against his face, blowing his blonde hair about his visage. I stepped backwards, blaster still pointed upwards as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"..Whoa, whoa! What are you doing out here, all by yourself? The Dune Sea is a dangerous place." He asked, although I had never met him, his voice sounded familiar.

"…" I couldn't bring myself to words for a few seconds, as I continued to examine him. I couldn't help but notice the silver cylinder at his left side. "..Torran Lightwaver. I came to Tattooine looking for a shuttle to Yavin IV.."

His brow would quirk at this, "Yavin IV? It's even more dangerous there than it is here, what would you want there?"

"..An academy is there. A special one. I was told to go there, to seek refuge, and to pursuit that which fuels me." I replied, a rather mature answer for a boy of only eleven.

"Ah.. You're the one causing all the disturbance? That can't be.." He seemed to be thinking aloud. "But come, and sit down. Tell me of what has drawn you to pursue my Academy so."

And so I told him my story, of how my father was shot down, how my mother had been killed by thugs in the slums of Coruscant; and of my encounter with Obi-Wan Kenobi's messages. He was indeed Luke Skywalker, he was disturbed greatly during his meditation at the Jedi Academy, and was ashtonished to learn that I was the source of the disturbance.

"Well, Torran, you will have to make the choice as I once did." He told me, as we sat there, after I told him my story. "Come to the Academy with me, and learn the way of the Jedi, or stay here on Tattooine and continue to look for revenge of your parents. Tell me, what do you believe that you will gain from killing those responsible for their deaths? Closure? Or just the satisfaction of knowing that they're gone."

I didn't respond to this, as it was a good question. But deep down, I believe he knew what path I was currently on. "Master Skywalker, I wish to come to Yavin, to learn the way of the Force, and the Jedi.."

He simply gave a nod, and stood up, "Well then, we have a long ride to Yavin IV. Get all your things, and meet me outside."


End file.
